renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kondracke-class cruiser
Kondracke Class: Cruiser Operators: Commonwealth Royal Navy, Republican Navy Mass: 1,276,015 tons Cost: 8,746,635,827 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (32,000) :Center Engine Rating (32,000) :Left Engine Rating (32,000) Thrust: 2 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::B Spinal Mount (F) ::25 37.5/20 (F) ::25 37.5/15 (F) ::100 15/20 (L) ::50 15/15 (L) ::50 30/20 (L) ::50 30/20 ® ::100 15/20 ® ::50 15/15 ® ::25 30/20 ® ::25 30/20 (L) ::25 37.5/20 (A) ::10 37.5/15 (A) ::Type D Missile System (3 Shots at 100 Points) Fighters: 72 at 300 tons (One Group) Small Craft: :6 at 3,000 tons :6 at 2,000 tons :12 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 8,000 tons Crew: 1,317 Passengers: 150 Marines: 325 Overview The Kondracke-class heavy cruisers have only recently come into service, but they are already causing a stir in TOG naval planning circles. The cruiser's unusual configuration and expected deployment give Commonwealth and Renegade forces a new way to attack TOG systems when they least expect it. The Kondracke-class evolved out of a design study conducted by the Commonwealth Naval Planning Bureau, the Commonwealth Navy's chief think tank. In 6810 the bureau proposed a radical cruiser that could serve as a ship of the line and as a raider mothership. The proposal sparked immediate controversy. Critics opposed the ship's expense and its purpose, calling the Kondracke a gold-plated monstrosity. Proponents countered with endless staff studies that supported their claims of the ship's versatility and combat effectiveness. Until the cruiser has seen significant combat, these debates are expected to continue. Capabilities The Kondracke is laid out as a typical heavy cruiser. Engines, command and control systems, armament, and defensive systems are all configured along conventional lines. Standard components are used throughout to increase the reliability of the vessel and to speed construction. The Kondracke is manufactured at facilities in the Island Stars, Havershom, and Masada Grand Dukedoms, with the primary contractor being Bristol Naval Construction of the Havershom Grand Dukedom. The weapons suite on the Kondracke is average for a cruiser its size. The spinal mount is the lighter of the two normally mounted on cruisers, but the missile system and the bay weapons can both inflict substantial damage. Opting for reliability over innovation, the designers installed only proven, easily repaired weapons systems in the Kondracke. What makes the Kondracke unique is its small-ship bay. With a mass of 210,000 tons, this huge bay can be reconfigured to carry everything from 1,000-ton shuttles to 3,000-ton FTL escorts. The most commonly carried are the Solstice-class and the Pegasus-class. This gives the cruiser the ability to attack a system, while using the corvettes to raid other targets in the same or nearby systems. It could also hide in an uninhabited system or deep space and serve as a tender for the raiding patrol class vessels. Another option available to Kondracke commanders is to use Solstice corvettes to lift all or part of the fighter complement into the target system separately. The fighters could then enter the fray at a time and direction of their choosing. If the corvettes can enter the system undetected, the unexpected reinforcements could turn the tide of a battle. Even if detected, the fighters can distract the enemy. To control all this activity, the Kondracke uses a modified Ericson-Laval 380 computer system. This unit is normally found on the flag bridges of Commonwealth battleships and is used to communicate with, and control, the elements of a battleship squadron. In this case, the designers have adapted the unit especially for use with escorts, corvettes, gunboats, and fighters. In training exercises thus far, the system has performed well, though its utility in combat has yet to be tested. Another key to the success of the Kondracke's mission is information. A ship like the Kondracke must know the area around it in detail to guard against surprises, either natural or man-made. To this end, the cruiser carries a Koppel Eagle-Eye sensor suite. These are generally found on scout ships and intelligence-gathering vessels. One of the finest sensor systems, the Eagle-Eye can detect and track any fighter-size object in a solar system, providing the Kondracke with a degree of security that warships do not usually enjoy. Given the cruiser's generally solitary deployment, the added expense of the sensor system was deemed necessary. Deployment The Kondracke is just entering service, so its final deployment plan has yet to be worked out. Currently, the ships are assigned to Theater Reserve Fleets to be used for independent operations. Errata The Kondracke-class has an illegal amount of Bay Factors; non-carrier cruisers may have a maximum of 5,00 BF, while the canon Kondracke has 5,010 BF. To correct this issue, downgrade the aft 10x37.5/15 bay to a 10x37.5/10 bay. The canon text makes no mention of the 10x37.5/15 bay. Note * The correct name for the class in Kondracke, not "Kondrake", there is no need for corrections regarding this article. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:Cruisers Category:Commonwealth Ships Category:Republican Ships